


溺

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 舞台play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	溺

/🔞慎入

/非常短

 

00

 

我想与你一同沉溺。

 

 

01

 

8/11/nex7巡演深圳场

 

我抬起那个气球，把它放在胯间，缓缓抵上你那跟女人一样饱满的翘臀。我故意向前顶顶，却换来你脸上不经意扯上的泛红。你这副娇羞但又不敢表现出来的模样，让我好想在台上将你操干的发出娇嗔，嘴里喊着说要。

 

我悄悄靠近他，在他耳边留下一句话，他的耳根立马变得通红，嗔怪我一般瞪了我一眼。瞧见他的反应，我忍不住的轻笑出声。我越来越期待接下来的事情了。

 

02

 

待巡演结束后，粉丝都散场走了，队员们也都到休息室休息去了。而我却走回台上，等待着他的到来。

 

“只有半个小时，你快点。”

 

我没想到他会直接说让我快点，但，半个小时又怎么会够呢。

 

我双手附上他的腰间，脱下他的裤子，将他靠在舞台屏幕那，他张开双腿示意让我进来，我瞥了一眼，看到小穴里已经被翻过的痕迹，会心一笑。

 

“看来宝贝都准备好了啊。”

 

他撇过脸不再理我，但脸上那一抹殷红却出卖了他。我抬起他那两只白皙的细腿，放在我的肩部，我直接挺入，将性器全部插入他的小穴，他一下丢掉别扭尖叫出声，跟着我的频率肆意抖动着。

 

我唤他。

“宝贝，宝贝。”

 

他回应我。

“嗯啊…昊…昊昊…快”

 

我自然乖的很。听哥哥的话，我抓住他的大腿，狠狠地顶弄，他的小穴也缓缓流出淫液，染湿了舞台地板。我心生挑逗，在他耳旁说。

 

“宝贝，我们正在舞台上干呢。”

 

 

他不知是不是被我这句刺激到了，小穴猛然紧收，把我夹的差点缴械跟了去。我生气的撞了他一下，直戳敏感点。他的呻吟变得细腻了起来，他动情了。“啊啊……好大好大……肉棒好大……快点……再快点……”

 

他嘴角的津液肆意流出，嘴唇微微张开，一副色情模样。我故意停下不动，他立马就慌了，扭动他那翘臀勾引着我，我不领情。

 

“叫老公。叫老公我就操你。”

“…唔…老…老公…求求你操操……操操我的小穴……”

 

 

我退出来又再次大力插入进去，他禁受不住的又浪叫了起来，我顺着那个敏感点反复抽插，交合处发出粘腻又淫靡的水声，“噗呲噗呲”。他被我操的有点受不住了。

 

“啊…太…太大了…不…不要了”他痉挛地微抖了一下，我不听他的话继续操干着他。狠狠地陷入进去，全数射进他的小穴。他的铃口也被刺激的只能抖出几滴白浊。我把阴茎从小穴抽出，精液淫液混在一起，因为太多小穴吞不了这么多，又给流了出来。舞台地板上一片狼藉……

 

我将一颗跳蛋拿了出来，作恶心生起，把它塞进小穴里。我温柔的抚摸他的头，绕起一缕发丝，笑道。

 

“宝贝要装好哦。”


End file.
